The goal of this renewal application for the NIEHS Center at EOHSI in Piscataway, NJ is to provide support and continuity to our mission of improving environmental and public health through research, education, outreach and communication. The EHS Center serves New Jersey, the most densely populated and perhaps the most heavily polluted state in the nation. The grant proposal consists of 4 Research Cores, 6 Facility Cores, a COEP and a Pilot Project Program. The Cores are as follows: I. Environment-Gene Interactions, II. Environmental Effects on Signal Transduction, III. Neural and Developmental Toxicology, IV. Exposure Analysis and Health Effects and Community Outreach and Education Program (COEP). Facility Cores are: Analytical Cytometry/Image Analysis, Biostatistics, Chemical Analysis, Molecular Genetics, Molecular Pathology and Proteomics.